<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Heaviness by triggerlil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530964">With Heaviness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil'>triggerlil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Every Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When navigating royal courts is a constant masquerade, it is important the person by your side be someone you trust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Every Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Heaviness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Presenting your royal highnesses, the King and Queen of Hogwarts.” </p>
<p>Harry and Cho waved at the citizens who crowded the castle courtyard. His red velvet cloak and golden crown were heavy, weighed down with jewels and dragon scales, but he kept his head held high. It was all for his wife, he told himself, it was all for Cho. </p>
<p>She was wearing a long yellow gown, elegant and intricate, with fine red embroidery and tulle accents. The emerald tiara nestled in her long black hair glittered with refinement. Her soft smile was genuine. Yes, everything Harry did was for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>